Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a passenger airbag apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an airbag is installed in a vehicle in order to protect an occupant seated in a driver seat or a front passenger seat at the time of a vehicle accident using cushioning force.
The airbag is designed to be deployed by pressure enough to protect an adult person having an average weight (for example, 65 kg).
Meanwhile, while only adult persons having an average weight are seated in the driver seat, various occupants, such as children, kids, and adult persons having a weight less than the average weight as well as adult persons having an average weight are seated in the front passenger seat.
Therefore, in the case of the airbag for a front passenger seat, it is necessary to vary deployment pressure in accordance with the type of occupant. In order to vary deployment pressure in accordance with the type of occupant, a method of adjusting an amount of gas discharged from the airbag and a method of installing a sub-cushion having a separate chamber in the airbag are used for the passenger airbag.
However, in the case of the method of installing the sub-cushion in the airbag, the sub-cushion is inflated by gas in the airbag, and as a result, there is a problem in that deployment pressure of the airbag becomes less than an appropriate pressure capable of protecting the passenger.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.